Killing Two Birds With One Stone
by swimmerKim
Summary: Stacie notices the way Chloe and Aubrey are looking at her at auditions. She decides they'll be perfect to help her cross two items off of her sex bucket list: Have sex with a woman and have a three way. Please review!


It was no surprise to Stacie that all of the male eyes in the room were fixated on her when she walked on the stage, it happened almost everywhere she went after she hit puberty. It was, however, not as common for women to look at her the same way guys did, but that was what the blonde and redheaded co-captains of the Belles were doing.

With a smirk, the brunette continued walking to the center of the stage where she stood and introduced herself, earning a nod of approval from the blonde and redhead. While singing, Stacie made sure to touch her boobs and crotch a lot so they knew that she would be happy to take either of them home with her.

When the audition was over, everyone was told that they weren't allowed to have any of the captains of any of the groups unless they were contacted. Stacie let out a frustrated huff as she made her way to her apartment and pulled her Chemistry book out to try to do some studying.

Stacie was startled a few hours later when the buzzer to her apartment went off, the brunette frowned; she wasn't expecting anyone. "Who is it?" She asked hesitantly into the speaker.

"Chloe Beale, I'm co-captain of the Barden Bellas. I'm here to take Stacie to Aca-initiation night," came a cherry voice.

A smirk quickly spread across her face, she instantly recognized the voice as belonging to the redheaded captain and immediately buzzed her in.

The redhead's smile instantly faltered when Stacie answered the door, slightly hurting the brunette's feelings that she wasn't excited to see her.

"Did I do something wrong?" The taller girl asked nervously, hoping that she hadn't upset the other girl too much.

Chloe quickly shook her head and offered up a small apologetic smile. "No, you're fine. I just wish your roommate wouldn't have had you answer the door, it's kind of tradition to "kidnap" new members by throwing a bag over their heads and take them to initiation. It kind of doesn't work if you're the one who answers the door."

"Oh, I don't have a roommate." Stacie said casually.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "You're a freshman living in an apartment by yourself?" She asked curiously.

A cocky smirk spread over the brunette's lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty extroverted by nature so I don't need to be forced to socialize and I like the privacy for other… activities."

A blush spread across Chloe's cheeks. "Right, well can you still put this over your head and pretend you were surprised?" The redhead asked as she handed the brunette a hood, which she eyes suspiciously before looking at the older girl like she had just said Al Gore was in his fourth term as President. "For tradition?"

Stacie huffed, but slipped the hood over her head. "You so owe me."

Chloe grabbed the brunette by her elbow and carefully led her out of the apartment. "I really do," Chloe said.

The initiation didn't take long, Chloe and the other captain, Aubrey, ripped all of their hoods off and introduced them. Then they had to drink some gross red alcohol that was "the blood of the sisters" before taking an oath where they promised to not have sex with any of Trebles, not that she minded; the Trebles she saw at auditions weren't that cute.

Stacie was relieved when they were taken to a party for all of the acapella groups to get to know each other and was even more relieved to see there were two kegs and immediately grabbed a cup.

When her cup was full, the brunette immediately scanned the party for her targets. The blonde was talking to another Bella who called herself Fat Amy and the redhead was talking very closely to a shorter brunette who had also just been inducted into the Bellas. Stacie didn't even have time to feel jealous before the redhead was making her way back to the keg to pour herself another beer.

On the way, Stacie saw Chloe go over to a dark haired guy who got a little handsy with the redhead until she pushed him off and started walking in her direction. "Here, you look like you need this," Stacie said as she handed a beer to Chloe.

The redhead thanked her before downing the whole thing and handing it back to Stacie. "Will you top that off, be a friend?"

"So, who was that guy?" Stacie asked as she handed Chloe the beer before taking a sip of her own.

Chloe let an annoyed huff, "A guy I hooked up with a couple of times who can't seem to understand that putting his dick in me doesn't make me his property."

Stacie nodded in agreement as she held her cup out for Chloe to clink, "Amen to that. Guys are the worst."

"You can say that again."

A smile spread across Stacie's face, the redhead was definitely already on her side.

Before Stacie could even start looking around, the blonde captain was on her way over to her and the redhead. "Chlo, I'm really starting to worry. I just saw Corrie leave with Donald and Mary Elise leave with Unicycle. Plus, Beca was talking to one of the new Trebles and Fat Amy was grabbing Bumper's crotch." Aubrey said anxiously before becoming frustrated. "I mean if Stacie can keep her hormones in check it must not be that difficult."

Stacie decided to ignore the obvious jab Aubrey had just taken at her, instead offering to refill the blonde's drink with a large grin on her face. "So Aubrey, do you have a boyfriend?" The brunette asked innocently.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Bree hasn't had a boyfriend since Robbie Anderson in kindergarten. She's as gay as they come," Chloe explained as Aubrey tried to catch her breath.

"This is going to be way easier than I imagine," Stacie thought.

"I think that's awesome," the brunette said as she put a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "It takes a special kind of woman to appreciate the beauty of another woman instead of being threatened by it." Stacie said as she slowly started rubbing Aubrey's shoulder and upper arm, making the blonde's mouth go dry.

"What about a woman who can appreciate the beauty of a man and a woman equally?" Chloe asked as innocently as possible.

"Just as sexy. Not many people can find the courage to admit they find both sexes attractive."

Once she had finished speaking, Stacie's lips were attacked by Chloe's. After the initial surprise wore off, the brunette wasted no time in returning the kiss. It was enjoyable, the redhead opened her mouth immediately after when she asked for permission.

"What do you say we take this back to my place?" Stacie asked suggestively when she and Chloe finally broke apart.

Aubrey tried to back out, saying she had to make sure none of the Bellas got Treble boned that night. Stacie just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to take Chloe home and show her just how much I love having sex with beautiful women."

Chloe and Stacie hadn't even made it out of the bowl where Hood Night was being celebrated before Aubrey was running to catch up with them.

All the way back to Stacie's apartment, the girls took turns passionately kissing each other, unable to wait the 10 minutes it would take to get to their destination.

When they were outside her door, Stacie tried to focus solely on unlocking the door which turned out a lot harden than should would have thought with the lips of a gorgeous redhead attacking her neck.

When she finally got the door open, all three girls went stumbling inside before Stacie trapped Chloe against the door and started kissing her.

After kissing Chloe for a while, Stacie broke the kiss and walked over to Aubrey to give her some attention. Still excited from kissing Chloe, Stacie wasted no time with a slow build up and started leading the blonde back to her bedroom while motioning for Chloe to follow them.

Stacie lightly pushed Aubrey onto the bed before quickly mounting the blonde's hips, the brunette bent at the waist to kiss the blonde's neck while she started grinding in Aubrey's lap.

Chloe got on the bed next to Aubrey and pulled her in for a heated kiss as Stacie continued kissing her way down the blonde's neck, stopping to tug on her shirt when it got in her way. The blonde and redhead temporarily broke their kiss while Stacie pulled the shirt all the way off, tossing it across the room and resuming kissing her way down Aubrey's body until she reached her bra.

The brunette nipped down on the top of Aubrey's left breast as she reached behind her to unclasp the bra before pulling it off and throwing it aside to join her top. Chloe was out of breathe by that point and broke the kiss. Aubrey only got a few breaths in before Stacie's lips were on hers.

All while she was kissing the woman below her, Stacie's left hand slowly made its way down Aubrey's body until it was at the top of her jeans. "May I?" The brunette broke the kiss to ask.

The blonde simply nodded as she shifted, to let the brunette take them and her panties off in one swift motion. Stacie smirked as she looked down at the woman under her and immediately plunged two fingers into the blonde's core, earning her a combination of a moan and a gasp.

The brunette didn't bother with a slow build up, instead setting an unrelenting pace that Aubrey quickly settled into.

Stacie almost forgot about Chloe until she heard a whimper coming from the redhead who had three fingers buried inside of herself as she intently watched the women in front of her.

"Hey Chlo, Aubrey's face seems unoccupied, why don't you go sit on it?" Stacie asked in an innocent tone that barely concealed how clearly aroused she was by the idea.

"Bree, would you be ok with that?" The redhead asked hesitantly, not wanting to overwhelm her roommate.

"Get on my face Chloe," Aubrey growled out while trying to focus on keeping her impending orgasm at bay.

Chloe wasted no time in doing what she was told and immediately got on Aubrey's face, facing Stacie. It wasn't a surprise that the blonde wasted no time with a slow build up, opting instead to immediately plunge her tongue into Chloe.

The redhead clearly didn't mind as her head rolled back in pure pleasure and using all of her core strength and concentration to make sure she didn't fall off of Aubrey's face.

Stacie was getting incredibly turned on watching Chloe's reaction and without thinking pulled her fingers out of Aubrey and pulled the redhead into a kiss.

A frustrated Aubrey groaned into Chloe's folds as her hands gripped down on the redhead's thighs, nails digging into her skin.

When Stacie pulled out of her kiss with Chloe, she quickly stripped herself of her pants and underwear before lining her center up with the blonde's and began grinding them together.

Aubrey was surprised by Stacie's actions, but any concerns she may have had quickly disappeared as pleasure took over all of her senses.

The new stimulation added to the blonde's oral performance, sending Chloe's arousal level skyrocketing. Needing something to do with her hands, Chloe brought her left hand up to palm her breasts and tweak her nipples as her right hand snaked down her body to start flicking her clit. "Fuck, so close," she moaned out.

Both Aubrey and Stacie heard Chloe's pleas loud and clear and wanted nothing more than to assisted the redhead in reaching orgasm. Stacie knocked Chloe's hand away from her breast and quickly replaced it with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the already erect nipple and sucking on it. Aubrey nipped the tip of Chloe's finger so it was out of the way and immediately sucked the redhead's clit into her mouth.

Chloe was defenseless against her lovers' actions, opening her mouth to silently scream as her body shook uncontrollably before eventually relaxing and the redhead falling off of her best friend's face.

Stacie smirked down at Aubrey as she increased her pace, one down, one to go. The brunette leaned down so her mouth was right next to the blonde's ear. "Come for beautiful."

The blonde did just that, moaning out Stacie's name as her hands tangled in dark brown hair, anything to release the tension quickly rising in her body.

The brunette smirked at the reaction she was getting before allowing herself to fall over the edge, calling both of her lovers' names.

When she came down from her high, Stacie collapsed on top of Aubrey, no longer having the energy to support her own weight, earning a grunt from the blonde.

"Shit, sorry," Stacie whispered before moving off of Aubrey, taking the opposite side of Chloe.

"Don't worry about it, I have no place to complain after an orgasm like that." Aubrey said dreamily.

A smirk quickly spread across Stacie's lips. "That good, huh?"

"Mhm, I'm sure Chloe would love a turn in the morning," Aubrey joked, shooting a glance to the redhead already asleep next to her.

"Well it would just be inhumane to deprive her of an experience like that," the brunette replied cockily.

The blonde just rolled her eyes before turning her back on Stacie to spoon Chloe. "Let's get some sleep, we have practice in the morning." Aubrey chastised.

Stacie smiled as she felt Aubrey spoon her before closing her eyes and smiling at how happy she was that she chose to audition for the Bellas.


End file.
